UE Art Astrology
Homepage | Thamaturgy | Index =Procedures of The Art of Astrology= 1. Compile chart (0, Int, none, 1 hour): This ritual requires access to star charts (Resources 2) and detailed personal information about the subject, or it automatically fails. Pertinent information may be obtained freely or uncovered through investigation. Success creates an astrological profile necessary for greater astrological rituals. 2. Lesser divination (1, Int, Very Difficult, 3 hours): By observing the night sky using star charts and a targets astrological profile, the thaumaturge makes a prediction about the target's future, splitting successes between duration and accuracy. A Fumble results in false predictions a. Duration: 1 (one month), 2+ (one season). b. Accuracy: 1 (extremely vague), 2+ (vague) 3. Divination (2, Int, Very Difficult, 3 hours): As lesser divination. a. Duration: 3 (Half a year), 4+ (one year and a day) b. Accuracy: 3 (woefully incomplete but enlightening) or 4+ (Somewhat accurate). 4. Greater Divination (3, Int, Very Difficult, 3 hours): As divination a. Duration: Same as divination. b. Accuracy: 5 (mostly accurate with details), 6 (accurate with details) 5. Varangian Casting (0, Int, none, 1 hour): Within the star-obsessed Varang City-States, every child receives her place in society according to the signs of her birth. Their system is not perfect, but Varangian attentiveness to the workings of fate is a large part of their successful bid to maintain an orderly society. With this success, the astrologer learns a single important future ability of the child (barring relevant interference). Such knowledge suggests where in the social order, a person might find contentment. For adults, the Varangian Casting reveals one ability to which Extra Gain has been applied or one ability with a final rating of 80 or higher. This ritual requires an astrological profile generated by the compile chart ritual. No Varangian astrologer would ever admit failure with this ritual, for ostracism and or even death. Even if a seer wishes to admit failure, a fumble renders convincing false results. Difference seers may even achieve different results successful or not. Some claim that the Varangian Admiral Lallimes naturally favors the art of the sword, although his official casting predetermined his current role as master of his nation’s navy. 6. Predetermine characteristics (1, Int, Very Difficult, 1 hour): Certain aspects of a beings life are predominant, and these are often reflected by their characteristics. This ritual enables the astrologer to determine whether other child will favor physical, mental or social skills and characteristics, barring future interferences. This ritual requires an astrological profile generated by the compile chart ritual. 7. Reactive planning (1, Willpower, Absurd, 1 hour): If the astrologer successfully predicts a lesser divination, divination or greater divination, she may then compile a list of factors and omens that can increase the client’s chances of future success. One time in the near future, the player of the astrologer's client can reduce the difficulty of a single roll by 1. This bonus remains available until the GM determines the circumstances have changed too much to gain its effect; the bonus definitely ends with the current story. 8. Reverse Birth Engineering (1, Int, Very Difficult, 1 day): By gaining sufficient information (as determined by the GM) about the deeds of an individual, including the exact dates of occurrence, the astrologer can deduce her exact date of birth. This explicitly helps gather information for compile chart action. Depending on the fame of the individual in question, such information might require investigation or might merely be a matter of historical record. 9. Brighter Star (2, Perception, +1 Diff, 1 hour): Astrologers notice that the stars seem to favor certain people. This righteous person as “favored” if she is an Exalt, possesses the destiny background, or has a particularly powerful enlightened essence, though the astrologer has no indication which of these it might be. This ritual requires an astrological profile generated by the compile chart ritual. 10. Natural Virtues (2, Int, none, 1 hour): With careful study of the targets compiled chart, the astrologer can determine her primary virtue due to its endless influence upon her life. This ritual requires an astrological profile generated by the compile chart ritual. 11. The Fallen Star (3, Perception, none, 1 minute): When successfully performed, this ritual allows the caster to sense whether anything that he can see clearly with unaided eyes is partially or wholly composed of Starmetal. 12. Excellent Orrery Design ( 3, Intelligence, 1 year): Through observations of the sky over the course of a year, the astrologer plans the design for an incredibly accurate orrery-- a device that mimics the motion of the sun, moon, stars and planets. If she then builds it, her player may use it to gain bonuses on all rolls to perform other astrological rituals. A Resource 4 orrery grants a +10 bonus, while resource 5 orrery grants a +20 bonus on occult checks to conduct astrology rituals that involve its use. First Age orrery artifacts, such as that hidden in the fallen city of Rathess, can have greater effects. Category:UE